


Make You Feel Right

by KiiKitsune



Series: Lollipop [1]
Category: Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/KiiKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy isn't Speedy anymore; Speedy doesn't go home with random Gotham crazies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my vid (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHODEBlErbA). It's a crossover between Young Justice!Roy and Under the Red Hood!Jason. Crossposted to my livejournal (http://kiikitsune.livejournal.com/6322.html#cutid1).

  
Roy hated Gotham. He could never understand why anyone would fight for it the way Batman and Robin did. At least Star City had some good points; though recently those seemed to be dwindling. Maybe Ollie thought seeing Gotham would highlight Star City’s good points for Roy. Maybe Ollie wanted to bother the Bat. It was even possible that Ollie just wanted to go hit on Black Canary. Either way, Roy was stuck in Gotham.

Without a ride.

Ollie had pulled some of his crap, and Roy had gotten angry. Ollie had gotten angry right back. Roy had stormed off and Ollie hadn’t bothered to go after him. Some team they were.

He was still angry. The drug dealer he was beating on knew that first hand.

“You know, usually I take offense to someone wailing on one of my boys. But for you? I’ll make an exception.”

Roy froze, dropping the dealer like a ragdoll. He straightened and turned to look at the source of the voice.

Red helmet, leather jacket, standing on the roof above the alley, gun pointed at Roy’s head. Well then.

“Who are you?”

“Could ask you the same thing, Red. Though I think I can guess. You’re Arrow’s brat, aren’t you?”

“Fuck Arrow.” Roy growled. He’d put his bow away so he could use his fists earlier; there was no way he could grab it and loose an arrow before whoever-this-was pulled the trigger.

“Oo, testy. Have a little fight with Daddy, did we?” The man snorted, “You don’t belong here, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” Roy probably shouldn’t have been arguing with the guy holding a gun, but really? He just didn’t care.

“Hah! You’re what? Sixteen? C’mon, give me a break. You’re practically a baby.” The man jumped off the roof, catching the fire escape and swinging so he landed right in front of Roy. Roy didn’t flinch; he glared.

If it hadn’t been for the flash of silver and the sudden lightness around his chest, Roy wouldn’t have even noticed his arrows fall to the ground behind him. The man had cut the strap. Roy sucked in his breath, suddenly feeling a little more wary.

“I’m Red Hood.” He pressed the barrel of his gun to Roy’s chest in lieu of a handshake.

“...Speedy.”

Hood moved the barrel up Roy’s tunic, the cool metal skating across his bare neck and tickling his Adam’s apple. It dug into the soft flesh under his chin, but he refused to step away.

“So Speedy, why don’t we go back to my place and have a chat? Since you’re so grown up, I’ll even let you have a beer.”

There were so many reasons he should have said no. Or ‘fuck you’. Or knocked the gun away and just ran. But... something about Hood... It was like looking into a twisted mirror, in a weird way that Roy couldn’t even begin to explain.

“Sure.”

Roy could practically _feel_ the grin.

\--

Hood kicked aside old Chinese food containers, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall on the table with way too many ‘clunk’ sounds to be normal. Roy shut the door behind himself, surveying the small apartment and cataloguing every escape route. There weren’t many.

A pop-hiss noise brought his attention back to Hood, who had his hands up behind his head, pulling his helmet off. With Hood’s back to him, Roy could only see black hair. Roy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when he turned.

“Another mask?”

“Like I’d let you see my face.”

“Fair enough.” Roy ventured further into the room, sidestepping a pile of blood stained clothes and a broken light bulb.

Hood disappeared into what was presumably the kitchen and came back holding two beers. He tossed one to Roy, then dropped down onto a decrepit couch. He patted the threadbare cushion beside him in an invitation. Taking it, Roy popped open the can and took a swig. Alcohol was one of those things that Ollie had never really cared about, so long as Roy wasn’t passing out and/or throwing up everywhere.

Hood kicked his boots up onto the coffee table, knocking a pile of unlabeled CD’s into an empty pizza box, “So, what’s got your panties in a bunch? You look like someone pissed in your cereal.”

Roy scowled at his beer can, “None of your business.”

“I’m making it my business, kid. Don’t want you turning out like I was.”

“And how was that?” Roy snipped.

“Six feet under with a crowbar up my ass, that’s how.” Hood said it the same way as most people talked about the weather, “You probably won’t get the second chance I did.”

Roy decided it was best not to ask.

“Enough about me. I figure your problem’s got to do with Arrow being a douche bag, right? He always was one.”

“No kidding.” Roy took another sip, leaning against the back of the couch, “It’s not just him though. No one treats me with any respect. I’m not a side kick. I can get stuff done on my own.”

“Sounds like you need to move on then, Red.”

Hood... had a point. Roy had thought about breaking away, but it was more of a passing fancy than anything. The idea of actually doing it...

“Trust me when I say it’s a hell of a lot better to be able to do things your own way.” Hood finished off the rest of his beer, crumpling the can in his fist and chucking in across the room. It bounced off the wall and skipped across the floor three times before skidding to a stop.

“Got a girlfriend, Red?”

“I- no.” He could tell where this was going. He probably should have expected it the second Hood suggested ‘going back to his place’. Maybe, subconsciously, he’d said yes _because_ of it.

Hood smirked, “Not even a girl you like? What about a boy?”

Roy glared at him.

“Heh, your freckles really stand out when you blush, kid.”

Roy watched as Hood reached over and grabbed his half empty beer, chugging the rest and tossing it in the same general direction as the first. He turned to Roy, fisting his tunic and dragging him in for a- it wasn’t a kiss. There was too much biting and too much tongue for it to be anything like what Roy had previously classified as ‘kissing’. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it though.

It took a moment, but Roy caught on quickly; nipping at Hood’s bottom lip and grabbing the back of the man’s neck so hard it _had_ to bruise.

Hood pressed harder, forcing Roy backwards into the armrest. Roy twisted his hips and raised a leg up onto the cushions, propping it up between Hood and the couch so he could lay flat. Fisting dark hair with his free hand, he arched up into the hard armour and solid muscle of the man above him.

Hood pulled back and Roy hardly recognised the low growl from deep within his own throat.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” He rolled his hips into Roy’s, his knuckles digging into Roy’s chest where they were still curled in his shirt. He licked Roy’s cheek, “You’ve still got my dealer’s blood on you.”

Roy wanted- _needed_ his jock off. He tugged on Hood’s hair like that would somehow solve his problem. He got a chuckle for his troubles.

“Impatient, aren’t we, Red?”

“Maybe you’re just too slow.”

Hood’s teeth sank into his neck, forcing a grunt out of him. The leather of Hood’s glove was smooth against Roy’s stomach, pushing up under his tunic and hooking into the waist of his tights. The bright red material was down to his thighs a second later, quickly joined by his jock.

Propping himself up so he could get a better look at Roy, Hood grinned. The edge of Roy’s tunic was pushed up just high enough that his erection held it up. Hood bit the tip of one of his fingers, yanking his hand out of his glove and spitting it away then-

Roy hissed; Hood’s hand was too hot, too strong, too good.

Hood squeezed tighter, and Roy felt his brain shutting down- the high breathy noise he made would have been too embarrassing if it hadn’t. Hood licked the angry red mark he’d left on Roy’s neck, “Yeah- fuck- do that again.”

His thumb pressed against Roy’s slit, rubbing pre-come down from the tip to the base. His fist twisted sharply when his pinkie hit wiry red hair, wringing a short moan from Roy’s lips.

He started jacking Roy off in earnest; twisting on every down stroke and alternating between biting Roy’s ear and breathing heavy, _wet_ encouragements into it- “Just like that- c’mon- _come_ for me-”

Hood grabbed his hip tightly, controlling Roy’s bucking with a thumb digging into the bone. Roy could feel the pain blossoming, but he couldn’t stop- couldn’t-

“Shit-” Hood swallowed the rest of what would have been a truly impressive string of cursing with another not-kiss, his tongue _fucking_ Roy’s mouth while Roy’s cum stained their shirts.

Hood let him go, allowing Roy to slump back into the couch and pant out his afterglow.

The couch’s rough upholstery was biting at the backs of Roy’s thighs, the inside of his tunic not much softer on his ass. He contemplated pulling his tights back up, but his arms weren’t listening to him anyways.

The sudden feeling of bad hit him like a tidal wave. It was a good-bad though; the kind of feeling you got when you just got away with stealing a cookie from the jar, a twisting giddiness that settled deep in your chest, that made you want to hold on to your secret as tightly as possible at the same time it made you want to shout it out to the world just so they’d know. Roy felt _bad_.

And he didn’t want to stop.

Hood stood up, licking his lips and looking down at the thoroughly debauched redhead, “The bed’s a hell of a lot comfier than the couch.”

Obviously, Hood didn’t want to stop either.

Roy yanked his tights back up and jumped off the couch, launching himself at Hood. He couldn’t tell if Hood was genuinely caught off guard or if he was letting Roy push him back into the wall, but they were there either way and Roy wasn’t about to stop grinding him into the plaster. The nails of Hood’s gloveless hand left welts as bright as the red of his costume on the bare skin of his arms.

Hood grabbed Roy by the neck with his gloved hand and shoved him back, “ _Bed_.”

Hood wasn’t choking him, but it was mighty close. Roy let himself be walked backwards by his throat, into another room. Hood gave him a final shove before releasing him. Roy tumbled onto a bed.

He was too busy watching Hood kneel and strip him of his boots to really notice much about the room. There was a veritable armoury on a table in the corner, along with a computer- the blue glow of which was the only thing lighting the room. The window had been boarded up.

His yellow boots hit the floor with twin ‘thump’s.

Roy’s tights were the next to go. Hood popped up onto his feet with a smirk, Roy’s jock dangling from his finger for a moment before he tossed it away. Keeping his eyes on Roy, Hood walked back and flicked the light switch. The sudden brightness burned his retina’s.

“Am I going to get electrocuted if I try to take off your utility belt?”

“Ye-” Roy stopped himself when he realised it wasn’t really a question, and that Hood wanted him to take it off himself. Pushing aside the ‘stupid-stupid-stupid’ mantra echoing in the back of his skull, he flicked off the safety and sat up to pull it off.

Hood was on him again before the belt hit the floor; pushing his tunic and undershirt up to his collarbone, biting at his nipples. Roy was beginning to get used to the feeling of being flat on his back- he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“Freckles all over- damn.” Hood unzipped his own shirt, shrugging it off and-

Roy wasn’t scrawny in the least-he was especially proud of his arms, actually- but Hood was built- an obvious brawler, with all the scars to prove it. Roy ripped his gloves off just so he could _feel_ the raw power rippling just beneath Hood’s skin. Hood flexed at his touch, grinning like the awe was all over Roy’s face. It probably was.

“Like what you see, Red?” His voice was light but the hand he’d curled under Roy to cup his ass was anything _but_.

“Fuck yeah-” Roy tightened his grip on Hood’s biceps.

Chuckling, Hood let Roy go again, “Lose the shirt and get on your hands and knees.”

Roy could appreciate the bluntness. At least he knew where he stood- at least Hood wasn’t lying to him. Roy was so _fucking sick_ of ‘say one thing but do the other’.

‘You’re my partner, but I’ll treat you like a sidekick’.

Behind him, he heard a button pop and the slow drag of a zipper opening.

Hood massaged his inner thigh, knuckles brushing his balls teasingly. There was a different pop from the opening of a cap and then _cold_ wetness running down Roy’s crack. Roy’s fingers curled into the sheets.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Red- Gonna make you _scream_.” The hand on his thigh moved higher up, a thick finger pressing at his hole. There was a moment of resistance before Hood’s finger slid in to the second knuckle.

The finger twisted, working in deeper, and Roy dropped his head and groaned- he had gone home with some random Gotham _crazy_ , gotten a _hand job_ , and now he was letting the crazy fuck his ass like a _whore_. Wouldn’t Ollie be proud?

A second finger joined the first, curling and spreading, “So tight...”

Roy turned to look at Hood over his shoulder. Hood had a hand on himself, stroking lazily. His smirk was just on the _right_ side of infuriating.

“Do it already. Just-” Roy bit his lip to stop from groaning as Hood pulled out his fingers. The blunt head of Hood’s cock nudged at him instead and-

Roy was actually _doing_ this. He didn’t know anything about the man except a moniker, and he was letting him-

Hood pushed in, grabbing Roy’s hips and sinking in _slowly_. The stretch and burn was enough to make Roy’s elbows shake and threaten to give out, but it was Hood’s groan that toppled him like a jenga tower.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing into the mattress.

“That’s it...” Hood thrust shallowly once- twice-

Roy bit the sheets to muffle his whimpers.

A heavy hand ran up his spine, following the curve of his back, squeezing his shoulder and pulling him back into Hood’s thrusts. Roy let himself be moved, taking it until the pain had mostly ebbed away. Experimentally, he bucked back to meet the next thrust.

“Shit! Kid-” Hood trailed off into a grunt, his next push harder.

The slap of skin-on-skin was deafening- worming its way into Roy’s brain and taking over. Roy must have been blinking a lot because his vision kept flickering and it wasn’t like he was really looking at anything important _anyways_ , because he was face down in the sheets with a guy’s _cock_ up his _ass_ \- He needed to stop over thinking- He needed to stop _thinking_ , period.

“Fuck!”

He wasn’t biting the sheets anymore and he’d managed to get back up on his elbows for more leverage.

“You feel so good, Red- So good-”

“Please!” -Make me stop thinking.-Make me come.-Make me feel _right_.-

Hood’s hand granted his wish- wrapping around his dick and letting Roy’s thrusting do all the work.

He was suddenly empty; hot liquid splattering his ass and lower back. Roy’s hips were still thrusting into Hood’s hand, the sensation pushing him over the edge a few seconds later.

Hood hauled him up and over, settling himself in beside Roy on the bed. He kicked the soiled sheets down to the foot of the bed, then made himself comfortable with an arm slung over Roy’s waist and his nose pressed to the nape of Roy’s neck.

Roy stared straight ahead until he could actually see again.

If Roy had felt bad the first time, it was nothing compared to _this_. The soreness that seemed to be enveloping every muscle did nothing to curb his grin.

\--

Lying to Ollie had been believably easy. If Ollie had even really noticed his absence, Roy would have been surprised. If he’d _cared_ , Roy would have had a heart attack.

The car ride back to Star City had been... uncomfortable, but by the time they were back at home the constant throb had faded to a pleasant reminder.

Roy headed straight for his bathroom; grip tight on the sides of the counter and staring intently at himself in the mirror- sans mask. To anyone else, he hadn’t changed a bit. But to him... The costume looked wrong. He wasn’t Speedy anymore. He hadn’t been Speedy for a while, if he was going to be totally honest with himself.

 _‘Sounds like you need to move on then, Red.’_

It was time to grow up.


End file.
